Sailor Moon C: Cosmic Sailors
by Krystallina Unicorna
Summary: The Heartsnatchers have returned, but there's someone else that has appeared with them, but are they friend or foe?
1. The heart snatchers returned!

A/N: This story begins after Sailor Moon Stars and I do not own Sailor Moon, but the Cosmic Sailors are mine. A few notes before I begin the story: first I do not know the attacks that the sailor scouts used in the fifth season so I'll be using the attacks from the fourth season, second I will be using the north american names of the sailors to mean their present day selves and their japanese names for their princess selves.  
  
Sailor Moon C: Cosmic Sailors  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In a tomb in Egypt somewhere:  
  
A grave robber worked by the light of a torch. He noticed an odd jewel lying on top of a sarcophagus. It was shaped like an eye and made of gold only where the iris was supposed to be there was a five point star made of black onyx. The top of the sarcophagus was carved in the figure of a woman with the Eyestar on the middle of her chest. It was one of few things in the tomb that were remotely worth anything. In fact the place looked more like a prison than a tomb. It was a small room with hieroglyphics done on the sides. There were two rather ugly looking statues guarding the door and then just the sarcophagus in the room.  
  
The grave robber walked over and picked up the jewel. He had no sooner done so when he heard the familiar clatter of stones falling on one another and he turned around. The statues were moving and coming to life. One had a lion's head on a woman's body dressed in a white shift dress with sandals while the other was a griffin's head on a man's body wearing a long white loin cloth with sandals and both had wings black as the star on the Eyestar. Much to the grave robber's surprise he heard the sarcophagus opening behind him. The two statues knelt down on one knee as the robber turned and looked to see what was going on behind him. A beautiful woman with long raven black hair and piercing blue eye stepped out of it. When she held her hand up the Eyestar flew out of the robber's hands and into hers.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for setting me free. For your service your heart will be the first we collect." The woman held out the Eyestar with the black star pointed at the robber's heart. It started to glow and began sucking the heart crystal out of the man's body. The heart crystal was then sucked into the Eyestar. "He wasn't exactly a pure heart, but the energy in it may yet prove useful in our mission to bring Pharaoh Ninety to this dimension. Pyranid get rid of this body it's starting to reek of death."  
  
"Yes Queen Kanika." The griffin headed man stood, lifted the body of the grave robber, and carried it off to get rid of it. Queen Kanika held the Eyestar in her left hand while she pressed her right index finger to the star. When she pulled it back a thin copy of the onyx star clung to her finger as she turned her hand palm up. She moved her hand towards her and then back towards the lion headed woman throwing the black star at the figure that was still kneeling before her.  
  
"Sphinx go out and bring me back the heart crystals of pure hearts. The nearest large city is Tokyo, Japan. Go there and bring me back those heart crystals." Sphinx caught the star while Queen Kanika spoke.  
  
"Yes my queen." Sphinx spoke while she opened her wings and disappeared. Queen Kanika closed her sarcophagus and sat down on the lid as if it were her throne and played with the Eyestar waiting for Sphinx to return.  
  
Meanwhile in Tokyo:  
  
Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye were eating ice cream in the park while making plans to meet later at Raye's temple for one of their daily study sessions for getting ready for college entrance exams.  
  
"AND IF YOU'RE ONE MINUTE LATE TO STUDY BUDDIES....." An angry Raye was towering over a terrified and crying Serena.  
  
"Raye you're so mean." Serena whined as she ran away with hot tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"I don't get it." Raye said as she stood there watching Serena running away at warp speed. "She has beaten every enemy we've been up against, but she still whines and carries on whenever I get the least bit angry with her."  
  
"Well of course she whines and carries on when you're upset with her." Amy spoke up.  
  
"Yeah of course she does." Mina agreed, but right after she spoke leaned over to Lita and whispered in her ear. "Why does she whine again?"  
  
"She looks up to you as a sister, Raye, and when you constantly put her down she feels like she isn't good enough for you." Lita ignored Mina and continued on with what Amy had been trying to tell Raye.  
  
"Oh I never thought of it like that. I feel really bad now." Raye was staring in the direction that Serena had run off in hoping that she would be walking back towards them with her usual bright smile on her face.  
  
"You are very important to her Raye. She treasures what you think of her very much. If we would mention to her about being late it wouldn't have nearly the same impact as it would coming from you." Amy continued to explain. The four of them chattered until Raye heard her scout communicator going off. It had been a while since they needed them last, not since they had beaten Galaxia and Chaos. They all still carried their communicators just in case, but primarily out of force of habit.  
  
"Serena what's going on?" Raye asked as she lifted the lid on her wrist communicator.  
  
"Well after I ran off I ran into Molly and she asked me to...." Serena began before she was cut off by Raye.  
  
"Serena hurry up and get to the point!" Raye growled out waiting for Serena to explain why she was calling her on the communicator.  
  
"There's a heart snatcher after Molly in the new charms shop and I could really use some scout power." Serena said into the communicator loud enough for all four of them to hear it.  
  
"Hang on we'll be right there." Lita said just before Raye closed the communicator.  
  
"Heart snatchers huh? I thought we beat them a while ago." Mina asked thinking back trying to remember how long ago it was.  
  
"We did......just before we met Helios and battled the Dark Moon Circus." Amy recalled.  
  
"Amy what part of the brain do you store all this information in?" Lita asked jokingly to try and lighten the mood.  
  
"What are you all standing around for? We've got to go help Serena!" Raye yelled before she ran towards the shop that Serena had mentioned. Once the four of them had ducked into a corner alley where they had some privacy they pulled out their transformation wands. "Mars Crystal Power" "Mercury Crystal Power" "Venus Crystal Power" "Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
"Ouch that hurt!" Serena whined as she fell to the ground. After Serena ran off she dried her tears just before running into Molly, literally. Serena had run out of the park and down the nearest street about a block. That was where she and Molly became a tangled mess on the pavements in front of the new charms shop that had just opened about a week before.  
  
"Owww. Oh hey Serena." Serena looked at who she ran into and realized it was Molly. She stood up and then helped Molly up as well. "So Serena what are you up to?"  
  
"Not much at the moment. Raye was yelling at me again so I left! I have to meet the others later for study buddies. What about you Mol?"  
  
"Oh I'm looking for something to get for Melvin."  
  
"Is it his birthday or something?"  
  
"No not really, I just wanted to surprise him with something special. He's been kind of distant again, like something's been bothering him. I thought maybe I could cheer him up, but I have no idea what to get."  
  
"Well why don't we start here?" Serena pointed at the charm shop that was right behind them. Serena had been looking for any excuse she could find to go in there and look around. It had only opened a week before and none of the other girls would go with her. Darien couldn't since he was still studying in America.  
  
"Ok." Molly agreed. She was rather curious about the shop herself. When they entered the shop they found a youma. There was a woman in a white Egyptian style dress with a lion's head and a woman's body. She also had a pair of pitch black wings that she used to fly behind her youma. The youma had pale blue skin and dark green hair. She wore a black skimpy dress with armor over the shoulder like the pads a football player would wear. Every inch of bare skin had jewelry chains and charms on it. She moved a large charm on her neck to the side to reveal a black star that was sucking the heart crystals from its victims. "Oh no a monster!" Molly had no sooner finished speaking when the youma threw jewelry chains at her like a whip and captured her. Serena backed away to go call the scouts as the youma began sucking out Molly's heart crystal.  
  
"I need some scout power." Serena whispered to herself as she took out her communicator and called Raye.  
  
"Serena what's going on?" Raye asked as she lifted the lid on her wrist communicator.  
  
"Well after I ran off I ran into Molly and she asked me to...." Serena began before she was cut off by Raye.  
  
"Serena hurry up and get to the point!" Raye growled out waiting for Serena to explain why she was calling her on the communicator.  
  
"There's a heart snatcher after Molly in the new charms shop and I could really use some scout power." Serena spoke loudly because she noticed the faces of Amy, Mina, and Lita gathered behind Raye in her communicator.  
  
"Hang on we'll be right there." Lita said as she pushed Raye aside just before Raye closed the communicator.  
  
"Now to delay that Nega-creep. Moon Eternal Power" Serena quickly transformed. The youma had just sucked Molly's heart Crystal into the black star when she reappeared on the scene. "Stop right there you evil Negatrash. This world isn't big enough for the likes of you."  
  
"Who are you now?" The lion headed woman asked.  
  
"I don't know who you are but I am Eternal Sailor Moon...." As Sailor Moon spoke she was hoping the other scouts showed up soon, but before she could finish the ugly in the white dress cut her off.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." The lion headed woman spoke. "I am Sphinx. I was sent by Queen Kanika to find pure hearts to pave the way for the rule of Pharaoh Ninety."  
  
"Oh give it a break Pharaoh Ninety has been destroyed." Sailor Moon remembered fighting the entity and saving Sailor Saturn from facing her death. Sphinx growled in disgust as Eternal Sailor Moon mocked her.  
  
"Charmera get her!" Sphinx snarled. She had only been there a few minutes and already this Sailor Moon was making a fool out of her.  
  
"Yes mistress." The youma snarled as she threw small charms towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Sailor Moon was caught and pulled out of the way of the charms by her friend's whip-like attack while another attack froze the charms in midair. The charms hit the ground with small explosions.  
  
"Hey guys. Glad to see you." Sailor Moon was glad to see her friends there so quickly.  
  
"How dare you use charms for evil. I shall punish you with the fire of Mars. I am Super Sailor Mars."  
  
"You took something beautiful and used it for evil. I must now punish you. I am the sailor scout of beauty, Super Sailor Venus."  
  
"Charms should be used to help people you nega creep. I am Super Sailor Mercury."  
  
"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. I am Super Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"I am Eternal Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon...." Sailor Moon stood up with the rest of the Sailor Scouts and prepared to fight.  
  
"We shall punish you." All five Sailor Scouts spoke as one.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper" "Jupiter Oak Evolution" The two combined attacks hit Charmera and did absolutely nothing. The Sailor Scouts were standing there with their mouths gaping.  
  
"Charmera get them!" Sphinx was growling with anger. She had enough of this and was ready to go back to Egypt.  
  
"Arghhhhhhh" Charmera threw her chains out again and captured all five of the annoying Sailor Brats sending lightning down the chains. The Sailor Scouts screamed in pain when the lightning hit them. Sailor Moon kept wishing that Tuxedo Mask would show up and save them all, but that wasn't possible. Darien was still in America. They were trapped, that is until a bright yellow ball dissolved the chains and set them free.  
  
"How dare you attack innocent people. I am Super Sailor Uranus." Four shadowy figures appeared somewhere up in a large window near the ceiling of the store and once by one they each jumped down.  
  
"These charms are too good for the likes of you. I am Super Sailor Neptune."  
  
"I shall erase you from time. I am Super Sailor Pluto"  
  
"I shall silence your deed of evil. I am Super Sailor Saturn. Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise" Saturn attacked but it did no good. Charmera looked as if she had barely been scratched by Saturn's attack.  
  
"What?" Yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"How can that be?" Uranus was in shock.  
  
"No way!" Mars gasped as the rest stood wide eyed in shock. A golden arrow flew down from the ceiling and when the Sailor Scouts looked up all they saw was a shadowy figure disappearing into the darkness. As the arrow hit Charmera she was pierced through her stomach and began having convulsions. She hit the floor bruised and weak.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon." Pluto commanded and Sailor Moon obeyed. She moved into the open where she could properly attack Charmera.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" Sailor Moon's attack hit Charmera and she turned back into one of the ladies that worked in the store. A black star rose from her body and broke sending several heart crystals outward to their owners. For the first time the Sailor Scouts noticed there were people in there other than Molly that had been heart snatched. Having been defeated this time, Sphinx took off. "Well scouts I think we've got ourselves a new enemy." The Sailor Scouts left before anyone could say anything. Up on the store roof, unnoticed by the scouts, there were eight figures covered in shaddow.  
  
"Are you sure they didn't see you?" One of the taller figures asked.  
  
"I don't think so." One of the mid-height figures answered.  
  
"Good." The first figure spoke again. 


	2. New Girls and Another Monster

A/N:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning in class at Juuban High School:  
  
Serena had barely made it to class on time again and was chattering with Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye while they waited for class to start. The door creaked open and caught the attention of the entire class. A girl walked in and went up to the teacher. The girl was dressed in the normal uniform and had her long sandy blond hair pulled back in a small clip with her bangs falling just above her brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Class we have a new student, her name is Tallulah, and I want you all to make her feel welcomed here." The teacher announced to the class, before telling the girl to sit in one of the empty desks towards the back of the classroom. Serena gasped at the mention of the girl's name.  
  
'Could she be the same Tallulah that was a heart snatcher? Is it possible they've managed to come back somehow?' Serena's head was spinning with those questions as Tallulah made her way back to take her seat. She was actually a year older than the rest of the students in the room, but she had a mission to do here.  
  
'Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei....the four inner scouts are here and so is the moon princess, Serenity' Tallulah thought as she took her seat. By the time lunch came around the new girl, Tallulah, was the topic of almost every discussion.  
  
"Hiddy ho Serena!" Molly and Melvin walked up to join Serena and the others for lunch.  
  
"Oh hey Molly...Melvin." Serena said as Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye muttered their hellos.  
  
"So Serena have you heard the buzz on that new girl?" Melvin asked slyly. He always mad a point of investigating the new students at the school.  
  
"Not really. What do you know about her?" Serena asked. She wanted to know if there was any possibility that she could be the enemy.  
  
"Well for starters..." Melvin trailed off and paused for a second to add to the suspense. "she's not the only new girl at the school today."  
  
"What?" Everyone except for Molly yelled. She had already known because she was with Melvin when he found out.  
  
"Yeah there's another new girl a year behind her and they both appear to be pretty good friends."  
  
"How do you know that?" Amy asked half in shock. She remembered what it was like to be the new girl in the school and how you could look like you were best friends with someone if they were willing to come over to talk to you.  
  
"I was just saying that because they're both over there eating lunch together looking like they've known each other a while, ya know?" Molly looked over at the two of them and the rest turned to look. Next to Tallulah was a slightly younger girl with dark green hair. Her hair was pulled back into two meatball shaped buns like Serena's hair only without the pigtails hanging down. The girl's dark green bangs fell over her garnet colored eyes.  
  
"There's something strange about those two girls. I can sense it." Raye muttered absently. Molly looked at her oddly. She knew Raye was Shinto Priestess, but why would she sense something odd from the two new students.  
  
"Hey doesn't Tallulah's friend vaguely remind you guys of Trista?" Lita asked staring at the other girl.  
  
"Yeah you're right Lita, she does look like Trista." Mina said half in shock.  
  
"Who's Trista?" Molly asked.  
  
"Just a friend." Serena replied giggling while hoping that neither Molly nor Melvin would ask more questions about Trista.  
  
Later that day at Raye's temple:  
  
The girls decided it would be best to meet after school to talk about last night. Now they decided that it might be a good idea to talk about the new girls at their school. Amy, Mina, Lita, and Serena went right to the temple after school with Raye. When they got there they saw the two new girls from school and another girl that looked a little older. She was taller than the other two and had blue hair with blue eyes to match. The sides of her hair were pulled back into a bun while the rest fell down to her shoulders in waves. Just when Raye was going to walk over and ask the girls if they were lost her grandpa walked up to talk to them.  
  
"Ramona is this the friend that you were telling me about?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yes it is. Her name is Tallulah and this is one of my other friends Kari." The tall girl with the blue hair answered.  
  
"Nice to meet both of you. Ramona said that you needed a room Tallulah, but what about you Kari? It's no trouble at all there's plenty of room here." He flashed a huge grin at the three girls.  
  
"Oh no sir, but thank you anyway. My mom and I have an apartment downtown. In fact I should probably be on my way there right about now." Kari said her goodbyes and then left passing the five girls on her way to the steps to leave. The five of them had been standing there listening to their conversation with the old man. When she looked at them she immediately recognized them as the Sailor Soldiers of the inner planets and the moon. Her smile disappeared as she passed them and continued down the steps to catch her bus.  
  
"Raye" Her grandpa called her name and she jumped like she was startled. She had been so involved in watching Kari leave that she forgot the others were still there. "Raye I would like you to meet Ramona and Tallulah. They will be staying here for a while and I'll be teaching them Karate, along with Chad's help of course. Oh and four of your friends came by a few minutes ago and I told them to go wait for you in your room."  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Raye spoke to the two new comers before turning to her grandfather. "Thanks Grandpa, I'll see you later." The five girls headed off to Raye's room as Tallulah and Ramona got ready for their first Karate lesson. The girls heard Raye's grandfather calling for Chad as they entered Raye's room.  
  
"It's about time you get here." Amara said impatiently. She, Michelle, and Trista were sitting around the table while Hotaru sat on the bed. Raye and Amy went over and sat down on the bed with Hotaru while Serena, Mina, and Lita sat down at the table.  
  
"So anyway who's this new enemy?" Michelle asked after glaring at Amara.  
  
"Well the lion headed freak said her name was Sphinx and she's a heart snatcher." Serena said matter-of-factly.  
  
"How can that be when we already defeated the heart snatchers?" Mina asked.  
  
"Is it possible that we didn't destroy them as well as we thought we had?" Lita asked offering a potential theory.  
  
"No Lita that's not possible. I did computer scans of the whole area and there were no signs of life left, nor were any portals opened up that something could have left Earth from." Amy shot down the only running theory as to how the heart snatchers were back.  
  
"Actually..." Trista began with a sly smile on her face that said she knew more that she had previously told. "the two heart snatchers that possessed Hotaru and Professor Tomoe were the two weaker heart snatchers. There was a third that broke through the barriers of Earth millennia ago in ancient Egypt, but she was sealed away by ancient magic before any of us were even born during the Silver Millennium. She must have found a way to break the seals that held her. It's possible she doesn't know that the others and Pharaoh Ninety have been destroyed."  
  
"Ok the next question is how are we going to beat this thing because I am sure the rest of you have noticed that not even Saturn's attack worked against the youma she sent after us!" Raye reminded everyone.  
  
"Well there must be someone out there strong enough. After all, that golden arrow seemed to take care of the youma pretty well." Hotaru spoke up. The rest looked at her stunned having forgotten all about the arrow.  
  
"Who do you suppose shot that arrow?" Mina asked.  
  
"Don't you mean: was it friend or foe that shot the arrow?" Amara sarcastically chuckled. Amy had her computer out and was typing like mad trying to figure anything out about the arrow.  
  
"I can't seem to find anything about it in my computer's database and since it left no energy traces after the battle I couldn't even analyze it." Amy didn't know what else to do.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out when find out who it was that shot the arrow if and when they decide to reveal themselves to us." Michelle looked down at the table knowing that for right now they were out of any other options.  
  
"Well since that's all we know about that for now, I wanted to ask what the rest of you guys thought of those new girls in town." Serena still couldn't stop thinking of the new girl in their class, Tallulah.  
  
"What new girls?" Amara asked looking slightly confused.  
  
"There were two new girls at our school today." Mina offered the information.  
  
"What?" Hotaru nearly jumped off the bed after Mina spoke. "That is so weird cause their were five new girls at my school today."  
  
"Well this can't be good. The two new girls at our school plus another one who looks a bit older than junior high were here at the temple talking to Grandpa when we got her after school. Come to think of it she looked more like Amara and Michelle's age. But still that's eight new girls that appeared in town the day after a new enemy shows up." Raye was starting to put two and two together.  
  
"You think these new girls could be the new enemy?" Lita asked wondering if she was hearing Raye right. "I didn't think our enemies usually set up lives in town."  
  
"Actually the enemy thing makes sense. The new girl in out class was named Tallulah, and one of the heart snatchers went by the name Tallulah. That's a pretty big coincidence to miss." Serena had a point.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Hotaru made everyone's head turn once again. "I mean they sort of looked like us. One looked a lot like Raye, another like Mina, one looked like me, one looked like Lita, and the last one looked like Michelle."  
  
"Yeah come to think of it the new girls we saw today looked familiar like that too. The one looked a lot like Trista, and didn't the older girl look like Amy? The new girl in our class even had the same sandy colored hair and blue eyes as Amara. Though her hair was longer and she looked a bit more feminine that Amara does. No offense Amara." Mina talked so fast that the others were wondering if she even took more than one breath while she talked.  
  
"No offense taken." Amara stated blankly. She wasn't entirely sure how to process the information. None of them were. It was a bit of a scary thought to have someone else that looked like them out there running around. Silence had fallen over them for just long enough. A scream came from outside.  
  
"That sounded like Chad's wail." Raye thought for a second then gasped. "GRANDPA!" She shouted running out of the room with the others hot on her trail. Raye rounded the corner just enough to see what was going on before turning back to the others. "Heart snatchers! Mars Crystal Power" She heard Chad screaming at the top of his lungs while she transformed.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power"  
  
"Stop right there you Nega trash!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled as she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts appeared in front of the monster. The monster was just sucking Chad's heart crystal into the black star on the back of its left hand. It was dressed in a pale green karate uniform with a black belt. He had yellow hair and pink skin. The Sailors looked around and the two new girls were hiding behind the monster in the shadows of the trees while Raye's grandpa was nowhere to be seen. Sphinx flew in the air a few feet above the monster.  
  
"You stupid scouts are really starting to become annoying you know." Sphinx growled at them. "Karra Tey dispose of them."  
  
"How dare you try and hurt my family and friends. Mars Flame Sniper" Sailor Mars hit the monster directly in the chest, but the monster wasn't phased by it at all. Instead he ran towards the scouts and started using them for target practice for his karate moves.  
  
Meanwhile in the shadows:  
  
"We've got to do something." Tallulah said.  
  
"We can't. We can't transform in front of them. Why did they have to get here so soon?"  
  
"There's no way that they are strong enough to beat this enemy. We have to do something!" It frustrated Tallulah to no end that she couldn't do anything but stand by and watch the scouts get creamed. Both Tallulah and Ramona looked up when they heard rustling in the trees above them. They saw the outlines of six girls up in the tree. Both had been wondering why none of them were attacking before it dawned on Ramona.  
  
"They won't be able to hit the youma without hitting one of the Sailor Scouts in the process." Both knew that could kill one of the Sailors.  
  
"We have to distract that thing long enough for them to hit it." Tallulah stepped out from the shadows. "Hey creep why don't you try me on for size."  
  
"No don't!" Jupiter screamed.  
  
"Run!" Venus yelled at her.  
  
"What are you crazy, get out of here!" Uranus commanded, but it was too late. Tallulah had caught Karra Tey's attention. Tallulah managed to dodge all of the punches and kicks that he tried to attack with. Tallulah decided to try and kick the monster but he grabbed her leg in midair.  
  
'Hurry! Attack him now!' Tallulah mind spoke to Ramona and the others in the tree.  
  
'But...' One of the girls in the tree sent back before Tallulah cut her off.  
  
'Just attack! I'll be fine!' Tallulah shouted in her mind. A golden arrow like the one that helped before flew out of the tree and hit Karra Tey in the arm just below the elbow. The monster left go of the girl's leg and she scrambled away as fast as she could while a large thunderbolt stuck the monster. Karra Tey coughed out smoke and then collapsed to the ground covered in scorch marks. A golden light in the shape of a phoenix flew out of the tree and decended upon the monster. It was surrounded by an golden light as the monster transformed back into Raye's grandfather. The black star broke and crumbled, releasing the heart crystal which floated back into Chad's heart.  
  
"Grandpa!" Sailor Mars yelled as she ran over to the old man. Sphinx growled.  
  
"You stupid sailors may have won this time, but I'll collect those heart crystals don't you worry." Sphinxs stretched her wings and few off still growling.  
  
"Chad!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury yelled as they ran over to Chad's side to make sure he was ok. The outer sailors stared at the tree as the six girls that had been sitting in there disappeared through the branches now that the battle was over.  
  
"So who do you suppose they are?" Sailor Neptune asked the others.  
  
"Somehow I have a feeling that only time will tell." Pluto answered her. Sailor Mars looked up to see if Tallulah and Ramona were alright, but they were gone too. The sailors all powered down and helped Raye get her grandfather and Chad inside before saying their goodbyes for the evening. 


	3. New Sailors: Just how many of us are the...

A/N: ok a few things just so it's less confusing I will use the following: Sailor Scouts = ones originally in SM Cosmic Sailors = ones I created just planet name = sailor scouts that we all know and love Cosmic (planet name) = one of the Cosmic Sailors ok I think that's it so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After school the next day:  
  
Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Serena were walking home from school when Serena and Mina spied the video arcade.  
  
"Oh yeah the video arcade, come on Serena let's go." Mina grabbed Serena's wrist and began dragging her over to the arcade, not that she had a hard time of it. Lita, Amy and Raye sighed before following.  
  
"Andrew! Oh Andrew!" Both Serena and Mina sang out after they came running through the doors of the arcade.  
  
"Hi girls!" Andrew replied as the two goofballs came running up to the counter.  
  
"Meatball head!" Serena turned to see Amara and Michelle walking up with Amy, Mina, and Lita. "We figured we might find you here." Amara pulled Serena aside after speaking leaving the others to distract Andrew. "The air trembles in fright something bad is going to happen. I just know it." She whispered in Serena's ear. Michelle appeared on the other side of her.  
  
"Yes the sea is restless too. Something is going to happen and soon." Michelle looked so serious and scared.  
  
"Hey get back here!" Amara, Michelle, and Serena turned towards the car racing games which they realized they had been standing behind. They saw four girls that none of them recognized. All four of them looked like they were maybe fourteen or fifteen. The girls must have come in while they were talking. A girl with long auburn hair and green eyes was sitting on one of the seats of the racing game screaming at another girl that was getting up. "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D RACE ME!"  
  
"Yeah? I played, but my promise never included anything about having to finish!" The girl that got up had pale blond hair that was very short and done in spikes. She also had brilliant blue eyes that reminded Serena of Mina's eyes. There were two other girls standing next to her, one with chin length black hair and brown, almost black eyes while the other had short aqua colored hair with pale blue eyes.  
  
"Aiko get back here and race me!" The girl sitting at the game spoke again. She was leaning forward with her straight arms propping her up on the other seat.  
  
"Not a chance Indera." The blond said as she turned away from her.  
  
"I'll race you." The four girls looked at Amara, stunned.  
  
"Amara!" Michelle scolded. She wasn't sure that was a good idea.  
  
"Relax Michelle. We've got time for a quick game." Amara walked over and sat down next to Indera. "I'll even give myself a handicap so I won't embarrass anyone."  
  
"Ok, well I think you'll find that I won't be needing it." Indera certainly wasn't lacking in confidence. One of the other girls, the one with the aqua hair, walked around to talk to Indera.  
  
"Indera, think about who you're racing with. I mean Haru......I mean just watch it ok." Amara glared at the two girls. She was pretty sure the one girl just about said Haruka, her princess name.  
  
"I remember Merri, and I'll be fine. Besides Tallulah has been training me and I am almost as fast as her." Indera turned back to the game and started the race while Amara sat there with her arms crossed.  
  
"Uh hey, the race has started." Aiko told Amara thinking that Indera had caught her off guard.  
  
"I know." After a long pause Amara continued. "Guess it's about time I started." Amara quickly zoomed past her and won the race. Indera looked crushed.  
  
"I can't believe I lost." Indera said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Don't give it up. With a little practice you could give any pro a run for their money." Amara felt bad for winning the race now. "My name is Amara by the way, and these are my friends Michelle, Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy." All of the others had gathered around at some point during the race.  
  
"I'm Indera and my friends are Aiko, Meredeth or Merri as we call her, and Athena." Each of the new girls nodded in turn so the others knew who was who, just as Amara and friends had done. While they stood there talking Sphinx had slipped in. She took the black star and placed it on an object this time instead of a person. This time one of the arcade games became a monster. The large group of girls saw flashing lights coming from over by the entrance of the arcade. Serena went over to have a better look.  
  
"Serena! No! Get back here!" Amara screamed at the meatball head. While the girls were busy trying to get Serena to come back Indera, Merri, Aiko, and Athena slipped off to the bathroom.  
  
In the bathroom:  
  
"Ok let's transform." Indera said as she whipped out a green wand. It had a silver crescent moon tilted on its side and in between the tips was filled with a light green crystal that held the dark green symbol of Jupiter on it. "Jupiter Cosmic Crystal Power" Lightning came out of the small wand and sparkled around her as if she were in a cage. The cage shrank leaving a sailor suit in the place of her clothes. Merri, Aiko, and Athena held up similar wands.  
  
"Mars Cosmic Crystal Power" Athena held up a red wand with a pink crystal and the symbol of Mars on it. Flames surrounded her in rings and flashed leaving her with a sailor suit as well.  
  
"Neptune Cosmic Crystal Power" Merri held up her dark aqua colored wand with a light blue crystal in it. The crystal held the dark aqua colored symbol of Neptune. She was surrounded by a wall of water and was dressed in a sailor suit when the water disappeared.  
  
"Venus Cosmic Crystal Power" Aiko held up a wand that was a deep orange color with a golden crystal in it. On the crystal was the orange symbol of Venus. A ribbon of golden light with stars on it came out of her wand and rapped around her body producing a sailor suit like the others wore. "Let's go beat that monster." The girls ran out of the bathroom to see that the others had transformed as well, except for Serena who had been a heart snatcher's target. The monster was blue with red hair and had four claws coming out like an octopus man some of the girls had seen in a comic book. He was throwing small stuffed prizes at the sailor scouts.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Super Sailor Mercury tried to freeze the prize bombs, but only succeeded in making them explode mid-air before they hit anyone. She turned to see four new sailors running up.  
  
"Who the heck are you now?" The monster grumbled at them.  
  
"I am the defender of love, I am Sailor Cosmic Venus" Cosmic Venus wore an orange uniform similar to that of Super Sailor Venus' except that she had stripes of gold stripes on her skirt and color, there was gold material joining the skirt to the body suit, her broach had a gold heart on it now, she also had one ring of gold on the end of her gloves, and she had a gold stone in her tiara instead of orange. Her pale blond spikes had streaks of orange mixed in them.  
  
"I am the master of fire, I am Sailor Cosmic Mars" Cosmic Mars had pink on her uniform where Cosmic Venus had gold, except on her broach was a pink triangle representing flame. Cosmic Mars' chin length black hair now had streaks of blond in it.  
  
"I will show you the wrath of thunder, I am Sailor Cosmic Jupiter" Cosmic Jupiter had a mint green on her uniform instead of pink or gold. Her broach displayed a mint green strip of lightning. Her long auburn hair was streaked with a reddish purple.  
  
"I am the sovereign of the sea, I am Sailor Cosmic Neptune" Cosmic Neptune's dark aqua uniform was complimented by the addition of light blue similar to what the other cosmic sailors wore. Her broach had a light blue circle in it representing water. Her short aqua hair was streaked with gold.  
  
"We are the Sailor Soldiers of the Silver Moon and we shall punish you." The four girls spoke as one while the other Neptune, Venus, Mars and Jupiter looked on with wide eyes and sagging jaws. The other sailor scouts were shocked, but not quite to the extent that the first four were.  
  
"Get out of here Sailor Scouts this fight is too much for your powers." Cosmic Mars spoke while getting ready to attack. "Mars Flaming Star Burst" Her attack looked like Mars' Celestial fire. Cosmic Mars was surrounded by a ring of small flaming stars that flew into a ball of fire in her hands. Cosmic Mars pushed the fireball forward and it split into the flaming stars once again just before hitting the monster. Each star landed at a different spot on the monster causing severe burns. The monster was not happy. He shot one of his massive claws out trapping Venus.  
  
"Minako!" Cosmic Venus yelled as she sprung into action. "Venus Shocking Love Arrow" She held a golden bow and arrow. She released the arrow which landed in the arm of the claw. Venus landed on the floor with a thud. For the first time the rest of the Sailor Scouts were able to see who the attack belonged to.  
  
"Neptune Tidal Force Crash" Cosmic Neptune collected water between her hands as she spun around lifting a large ball of water above her head. She pushed it forward as it erupted into a wave of water that crashed into the monster. The monster fell to its knees, but got back up in a few seconds.  
  
"This isn't working." Cosmic Jupiter said to the other Cosmic Sailors as they tried to figure out what to do.  
  
"What we need is Moon power." Cosmic Mars looked over at Serena while she spoke. "Unfortunately Serenity is missing one heart crystal, and the heiress is the only one left from the Moon."  
  
"We can't give up." Cosmic Venus pleaded. "Lets try all attacking at the same time with whatever we have left.  
  
"Right" The other three answered at the same time.  
  
"Venus Shocking Love Arrow"  
  
"Mars Flaming Star Burst"  
  
"Neptune Tidal Force Crash"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Bolt Striker" The ball of fire combined with the ball of water and the arrow on a course heading directly for the monster. Just before the three attacks hit they disappeared. Before the monster knew what was happening they hit him from above riding on a large thunderbolt. The monster gave up the last bit of strength he had left and turned back into the arcade game. The black star broke returning the heart crystals to Serena, Andrew and anyone else that had the misfortune to have been heart snatched.  
  
"Wait! Don't go." Super Sailor Venus yelled to the Cosmic Sailors as they turned to leave. "Please tell us who you are." The four turned to face the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"We are the chosen ones, the protectors of the planets; we are the Cosmic Warriors of the Planets." Cosmic Neptune told them, but the Sailor Scouts were just as clueless.  
  
"You Sailor Scouts are the Heiresses of the Planets, the ones meant to rule. We are the Protectors of the Planets. Our powers are multiples stronger than yours are. That's all we'll tell you for now." Cosmic Venus turned and led the other three out while the Sailor Scouts helped Serena and the others. As soon as the Cosmic Sailors were out of the building they jumped up onto the roof where they powered down.  
  
"Vivien, Tallulah, Ramona, Kari, meet us on the roof of the game arcade now. I just sent the coordinates to your communicators." Indera was talking into the wrist watch communicator with the symbol of Jupiter on it that she had received with her transformation wand. A few minutes later the other four girls joined them on the roof. Vivien, the youngest of the group bounced over with her long black ponytail bouncing behind her.  
  
"What's up guys?" Vivien asked while closing her violet eyes and laughing. She stopped when her laughter met with dead silence.  
  
"The monsters are growing stronger." Merri answered her. "We had to do a combined attack to beat this thing without Moon and it was just barely enough."  
  
"Merri's right we can't continue fighting as a full team like this while we're missing Moon Power." Athena  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Tallulah asked sounding a bit resentful, though she was only resentful of herself. She all too well remembered the night she killed the member of their team that controlled the power of the Moon.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The Cosmic Sailors were in a large cavern somewhere underground in a cave in England. They were fighting a creature known as Xoidas10 that looked like a large cave troll with red skin and horny spikes sticking out down his back, arms and legs. He was bent on destruction and planned to kill everyone on the planet, but the Cosmic Sailors managed to spoil his plans every time. Now they were fighting the last battle against him. Tallulah just threw her attack as Xoidas picked up Sailor Cosmic Moon and used her as a shield against the attack.  
  
"Tainity! No!" Tallulah felt herself cry out the girl's name as it had been during the Silver Millennium. It was too late. There was no way she could have stopped the attack before it hit the girl. The two were around the same age, and had been close like sisters.  
  
"Oh no! How will we beat this thing without Moon Power?" Aiko asked.  
  
"We've only got one shot at this, but I think it should work." Ramona like always was quick to come up with a plan. "If we combine out powers I think a group attack will be enough. Mercury Ice Crystal Tears" Small ice shards left Ramona's hands as the others began their attacks.  
  
"Pluto Celestial Scream explosion" A ball of purple light hit the ice and froze over.  
  
"Neptune Tidal Force Crash" The frozen mass was hit by the water and the attacks merged together.  
  
"Venus Shocking Love Arrow" An arrow shot straight through the middle carrying the three other attacks.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Bolt Striker" The combined attacks were struck by a large thunderbolt that charged them. Lightning now crackled around the outside of the attack.  
  
"Uranus Cosmic Hurricane Winds" Gusts of wind moved the attack closer and sent it flying faster.  
  
"Mars Flaming Star Burst"  
  
"Saturn Ancient Phoenix Destruction" The fireball of Athena's attack combined with the others as a phoenix of black light flew out of another girl's hands and straight into the combined attacks. The phoenix was glowing with the other seven attacks as it flew straight at Xoidas 10. There was a large flash of light and then the creature was gone. Tallulah went over to where the creature had been to see if Sailor Cosmic Moon had any life left in her, but she was no where to be found.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Couldn't we use our powers to bring back the Cosmic Moon Wand and give it to Serenity?" Kari offered a sugguestion.  
  
"Is that possible?" Athena wasn't sure if it would work.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean she's the Heiress, she wasn't born to control the Cosmic Power." Aiko stated sadly.  
  
"We technically could give her the wand making her one of the Cosmic Sailors." Ramona spoke up. She knew first hand that destiny chose you for a certain position before your birth and there was nothing anyone could do but accept the destiny set out for them. "She'd be able to control the power, but it would have to be a position she'd take for life which ultimately means the end of Moon Power completely. Don't forget as a Cosmic Warrior of the Planets she would never be allowed to marry or have a family. Protecting the planets and the solar system are too important and must always come first. A family would make it too risky, plus how many would stick around knowing the fact that you leave every morning, but might not come back that night? On top of that only those with royal blood can control the Planet Powers, both of the Heirs and of the Cosmic Warriors."  
  
"She's right." Tallulah said as she looked away. 'If it weren't for me, we'd still have Moon Power on our team. It's because of me that we're in this mess." She thought before she spoke again. "We have to find the crystal treasures and the purity force. I think that may be the only shot we have left at beating them." 


	4. The First Crystal Treasure

A/N: Once again, just as a reminder: Sailor Scouts = ones originally in SM Cosmic Sailors = ones I created just planet name = sailor scouts that we all know and love Cosmic (planet name) = one of the Cosmic Sailors ok I think that's it so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In Queen Kanika's Tomb in Egypt  
  
"Please explain to me, Sphinx, why you have gone out to gather heart crystals three times now and that the only heart crystal we have is the one from that pathetic excuse of a man who freed me from my bindings." Queen Kanika was growing impatient as she sat on her sarcophagus like it was a throne.  
  
"Please my Queen. It's not my fault." Sphinx was down on one knee begging. "It's those stupid Sailor Soldiers. They show up and defeat me every time."  
  
"Well then perhaps it is time you changed your strategy. I want you to go after them one crystal at a time, it will take longer that way, but at this rate we may never get anything done." Queen Kanika held up the Eyestar. "Eyestar show us the holder of a pure heart crystal." The image of a girl's face appeared over top of the Eyestar. She had garnet colored eyes and dark green hair that was done up in two buns on either side of her head.  
  
"I will go and bring back that girl's heart crystal." Sphinx bowed and stood getting ready to leave after she caught the black star when Queen Kanika stopped her.  
  
"Take this as your monster." The queen held up a black squirming scorpion that was dangling by its tail. Queen Kanika threw it over to Sphinx who caught it. Sphinx put the star on its back and threw it to the ground just barely missing being stung. The scorpion grew taking the shape of a human in its body. His tail grew to about three times the length of his body. A black star glowed on his chest as he waited for his orders.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"So where do you think we might find the Crystal Treasures?" Kari asked Tallulah as the two of them walked back to the temple after school. Tallulah and Ramona were going to do some karate training while Kari planned on watching.  
  
"I have no idea. I believe they're supposed to reside within the heart crystals of pure hearted people, but how to pinpoint one with the crystals specifically I couldn't begin to guess." Tallulah was still kicking herself for what happened to Cosmic Moon.  
  
"Hey! It's not your fault what happened to Tai, so stop blaming yourself." Kari put her hand on the older girl's shoulder.  
  
"If I would have only hesitated a moment more then maybe I would have been able to stop the attack." Tallulah turned away from Kari and towards the nearest wall while she spoke. After the words were done coming out she punched the wall leaving a small indentation where her fist collided with it. She continued walking without even bothering to notice that her fist was now scratched up and bloody. Raye's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw that. Since she was headed to her home at the temple she was headed in the same direction as the other two anyway so it gave her the perfect opportunity to follow them without making her seem suspicious if she were to get caught.  
  
"If you would have hesitated for a moment the rest of us might be dead by now too. Are you listening to me?" Tallulah just kept walking and was ignoring what Kari was saying until Kari let loose with a very whiny name. "Tallu!" Tallulah whirled around so fast when Kari spoke her princess name that her long hair whipped around her violently enough to have taken out anyone who would have been misfortunate enough to stand close to the girl.  
  
"What did we say about using those names!?!!" Tallulah was practically seeing red as she yelled back at the younger girl. She had her fists clenched so tight that the one she punched the wall with was now dripping with blood.  
  
About an hour later in Raye's room at the temple  
  
"So Raye, what's this all about?" Amara asked when she, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista walked in.  
  
"Let's wait until Serena gets here and then I can tell everyone all at once." Raye looked around the room. 'Amy, Mina, Artemis, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista all can get here in a decent amount of time, but why does Serena always have to take forever to get anywhere?' She wondered while the others were glancing at their own watches probably wondering the same thing. Raye decided to sit down and wait. If she were to stay standing it could be a while yet before Serena showed. Several minutes later Serena came staggering through the door looking like a hyperventilating hyena.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had detention." Serena squeaked out while looking like she was ready to collapse.  
  
"Again?" Lita asked with wide eyes. "Serena that's the second time in this past week!"  
  
"But it's not my fault." Serena whined while she sat down next to Amy at the table. "Someone didn't wake me up on time this morning." She said glaring at Luna who had come in just after Serena.  
  
"It is not my responsibility to make sure that you get up on time for school." Luna closed her eyes and turned away from Serena. "After all, what are you going to do next year if you go off to college? I highly doubt they'd let you keep a cat in the dorm room and your teachers won't force you to even go to class, though a good many would give you a failing grade for not showing up." Serena growled at that last comment, but before she could do or say anything Amara spoke up.  
  
"So now that we're all here why not tell us what this is all about Raye." Amara had better things to do that sit here and referee a sparring match between a moon brat and a fur ball. She also figured that she was definitely not alone when everyone else breathed a sigh of relief when Amara changed the subject.  
  
"Well we never really got a chance to talk about the battle yesterday at the arcade, and I followed Tallulah and Kari all the way back here after school. I've been getting strange vibes from both of them and I also overheard them having a weird conversation on the way here.  
  
"Let's start out with yesterday's battle and then you can tell us about Tallulah and Kari. Is that alright Raye?"  
  
"Ok, Amy." Raye replied as she waited for someone else to start the conversation.  
  
"So who are the Cosmic Sailors?" Michelle asked. She had been wondering since they had shown up.  
  
"I thought only people from the each planet during the Silver Millennium could use Planet Power. Do you think that they could have been reborn as well?"  
  
"Possibly Serena, I mean it happened to all of us, but there couldn't have been too many of us from other planets on the Moon that night when Queen Serenity sent us to the future to be reborn. Although it would explain how they would know the names that both Serena and I used back in the Moon Kingdom." Mina offered her opinion.  
  
"I think we should just wait until the next battle and try to find out as much information from them as we can." Hotaru suggested as she felt that was her way to contribute to the team. She never felt like she did enough to help.  
  
"So then what about this conversation you overheard?" Trista asked hoping they wouldn't ask her about any of it since even though she already knew the answers she couldn't say. It was too great a risk to changing the future, especially after the inners traveled to the future and how much time Rini had spent in this time training as a Sailor Scout.  
  
"Well they mentioned the Crystal Treasures and were trying to figure out where to find them." Raye began before Amara spit out the tea she was drinking all over Serena and a bit on Amy who just happened to be sitting across the table from her at the time.  
  
"WHAT????" Michelle yelled as Serena and Amy looked for something to dry themselves off on.  
  
"What do they want with the Crystal Treasures?" Amara's eyes were huge with a combination of both shock and fear.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounded like they were after the Purity Force so I was wondering if they might be our new enemies." Some of the other girls nodded slightly in agreement after Raye spoke. "Anyway after that they started talking about someone named Tai. Something bad must have happened to Tai because Tallulah was saying it was her fault and punched the wall with her bare fist."  
  
"She punched the wall?" Lita exclaimed as she imagined that it must have hurt."  
  
"Yeah her hand was all bloody when she pulled it away, and there was a good sized hole in the wall where she punched it." Raye explained as the others got wide eyes. "Tallulah turned and walked away while Kari was talking to her. She ignored Kari until Kari called her Tallu and she turned around and looked at her like she was going to kill the girl. Tallulah yelled at her saying they weren't using those names so I don't know what she meant by that." Outside they heard a scream directly followed by an explosion and in an instant they all hand their transformation wands out.  
  
Meanwhile in front of the temple:  
  
"Good. All of you are looking excellent." Grandpa Hino praised Ramona, Tallulah and Kari during their karate lesson. "Especially you Kari for having never done this before."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Kari said with a large smile on her face. Tallulah was about to explode with rage. She still hadn't forgiven Kari for calling her Tallu in the middle of the street on the way home from school.  
  
"There you are you little mouse." Everyone looked up to see Sphinx hovering in the air glaring at Kari.  
  
"Get down here and say that. I dare you." Chad shouted at her trying to be brave.  
  
"I think not." Sphinx replied. "But if it's a fight you want then I'll give you someone to fight with. Scorpino come forward!" A massive half scorpian half man creature came out of the shadows crawling on its belly. It was lightning quick in striking both Chad and Grandpa Hino with the stinger on its tail. Both fell over unconscious. Ramona, Tallulah and Kari all had their wands out and ready. All three wands had the same silver moon on them like the others' did.  
  
"Pluto Cosmic Crystal Power" Kari held up her black wand with a lavender crystal in it. On the crystal was the black symbol of Pluto. She was encircled by a wall of sand which disappeared leaving her in a black sailor suit trimmed with lavender. Her black broach held a lavender hour glass. Light green streaks appeared in her hair giving some extra color to the two buns on her head.  
  
"Uranus Cosmic Crystal Power" Tallulah held up a navy blue wand with a pink crystal containing the navy symbol of Uranus. Winds rushed around her leaving a navy sailor suit trimmed in pink. Her navy broach had pink spirals in it symbolizing wind. Her long sandy colored hair now had streaks of navy running through it.  
  
"Mercury Cosmic Crystal Power" Ramona held a blue wand with a sky blue crystal that held the blue symbol of Mercury on it. She was engulfed in ribbons of ice that froze around her becoming a blue sailor suit. Her uniform was trimmed in sky blue with sky blue bubbles of ice in her broach. Her blue hair now stood out against the streaks of violet that had appeared in it.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask who you are. I can tell by those outfits that you're more of those meddling sailors! Scorpino get rid of them." Sphinx growled out as Scorpino's tail struck the spot where Sailor Cosmic Uranus stood. Cosmic Uranus managed to jump out of the way just in time to see the stinger hit the ground where she stood a split second before.  
  
'Having power over wind definitely has its advantages.' Cosmic Uranus thought to herself, glad that she had the increased speed that comes with the Planet Power of Uranus. While Scorpino was busy with Cosmic Uranus, Sailor Cosmic Pluto saw her chance to strike.  
  
"Pluto Celestial Scream Explosion" Cosmic Pluto stood with her hands out on her sides as purple light flew up around her hands. She brought her hands together forming a ball shape with the light. The ball of light screamed as it flew through the air towards the target causing a massive explosion when it hit Scorpino in his midsection. When the smoke cleared Scorpino still stood there. The only thing the attack managed was to thoroughly piss him off.  
  
"Dark Energy" Scorpino pulled black energy around him and formed it into a ball hurling it at Cosmic Uranus and Cosmic Mercury. Neither of them had managed to move out of the way of the attack since it was faster than his tail. Both went flying backwards crying out in pain. Scorpino stood up for the first time to reveal a black star on his chest. He began sucking the heart crystal out of Cosmic Pluto's body, but was interrupted by the arrival of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Stop right there you evil creature! In the name of the Moon" Eternal Sailor Moon began before Sphinx interrupted her.  
  
"Oh would you just give it up? I mean that same stupid speech over and over again. "In the name of the Moon," "in the name of the Moon." That's really starting to get on my nerves." Sphinx growled out the last phrase after mocking Sailor Moon's speech.  
  
"Sailor Scouts get out of here! This fight doesn't concern you." Cosmic Uranus yelled at them as she knelt down beside Cosmic Pluto.  
  
"Our mission is to collect the Crystal Treasures and we don't need your help to do that!" Cosmic Mercury spat as she stood on the other side of Scorpino from them. In fact all three Cosmic Sailors were on the opposite side of Scorpino from the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we've already got the Crystal Treasures." Super Sailor Uranus said as she pulled out her Space Sword.  
  
"Uranus Space Sword Blaster" Her attack hit the monster, but was unaffected. Even so Scorpino took the opportunity to scuttle off to the safety of the shadows cast by the bushes. "Hey where'd he go?"  
  
"For your information Sailor Scouts, there are more than just your three Crystal Treasures." Cosmic Mercury walked over to join Cosmic Uranus and Cosmic Pluto as she spoke. Without warning Scorpino reappeared striking Cosmic Mercury as well as Super Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, and Mercury.  
  
'Aha, the element of surprise, so that's why he ran.' Cosmic Uranus thought as she dodged the tail again.  
  
"Dark Energy" Scorpino sent two attacks: one at the rest of the Sailor Scouts and the other at Cosmic Uranus. All five that were hit with the attack went flying backwards as Scorpino rose to his feet and began drawing the heart crystal out of Cosmic Pluto once more. This time he managed success. The heart crystal came out of her body, but instead of being sucked into the black star like everyone was expecting it turned into a black crystal staff that was skinny at the bottom, but grew into a large bulb on top. The bulb contained an hourglass filled with sand that was glowing lavender.  
  
"Kariata!" Cosmic Uranus screamed as she flew over to the girl's side, completely ignoring the staff that hung in the air over her.  
  
"Tallu." Cosmic Pluto spoke barely in a whisper before she lost consciousness.  
  
"Dark Energy" Scorpino sent another attack at Cosmic Uranus. He figured if he couldn't have the crystal then he'd just take the treasure the crystal turned in to. Cosmic Uranus screamed as she flew backwards again and the scream triggered something in Cosmic Pluto. She began to open her eyes. Not entirely sure why, but Cosmic Pluto reached up and grasped the staff above her. Her heart crystal came out of the staff returning to her heart. Looking up at the monster she felt a new attack rising within the power of the staff.  
  
"Pluto Time Sands Suppression" In one fluidic movement she held the staff in both hands and scooped at the air aside of her as the lavender light of the glowing sand grew around the top of the staff. She scooped upward at the air in front of her sending a rush of lavender sand over surrounding the monster and crushing him. "Hurry Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right." Sailor Moon nodded since the monster was now weak enough for her to destroy it. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" The monster was destroyed. The scorpian ran off underneath the nearest bush while the black star that was stuck on its chest had crumbled into a thousand pieces. Those that had been hit with Scopino's stinger were now starting to recover. Sailor Cosmic Pluto grinned as she held up her staff.  
  
"Behold the first Crystal Treasure the Hourglass Staff." Cosmic Pluto held the staff gingerly like it could break at any moment.  
  
"What do you want with the Crystal Treasures?" Super Sailor Mercury asked since she couldn't come up with any theories for it on her won.  
  
"To find the purity fource, why else? It could very well be the only thing that can stop the heart snatchers." Cosmic Uranus walked over next to Cosmic Pluto.  
  
"How? The Purity Chalace was destroyed." Eternal Sailor Moon looked at the girl confused.  
  
"Serenity, naïve as always." Cosmic Mercury paused before going on. "The Purity Force is much larger than just that single object. How else would it get so powerful?" She turned to leave and both Cosmcic Uranus and Cosmic Pluto followed.  
  
"Wait, how come you know who we are?" Super Sailor Venus asked after hearing them refer to Sailor Moon as Serenity twice and her as Minako in the last battle.  
  
"Think we should tell them?" Cosmic Pluto asked as she looked back at the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"We'll give you a chance to try and firgure that one out on your own first, you know, to prove that you really are planetary warriors." Cosmic Uranus said with a wide grin on her face as the three disappeared back into the trees. 


End file.
